The present invention relates to a switching device, and particularly to a switching device for an electrical connector.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,393,283 discloses an electrical connector with a switching device as shown in FIG. 6. The switching device comprises a cover 60, a base 62, two slide components 64, and two rows of contacting portions 66. The slide components 64 can slidingly engage with the contacting portions 66 when it is pushed by the contacts 70, thereby switching a signal transmission therebetween. However, a disadvantage of this prior art design is that either the slide components 64 or the contacting portions 66 are apt to be broken because of the wear therebetween. Another disadvantage is that the configuration of the contact 70 is complicated, thereby increasing the costs of manufacturing and of designing the die for forming the contact.
Hence, an improved switching device for an electrical connector is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.